The Fear Game
by APRAHPG
Summary: Nico learns a new game from Hades. He wants to play it with his friends. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and The Stolls are playing. Wish them good luck. Pairing Percy/Annabeth.


**The Fear Game**

_Summary: The son of Hades, Nico, gathers Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor. Nico shows them a game that Hades showed him. Follow them through the game of the fears. _

Percy's Pov:

So I was walking down the lake, hand in hand with Annabeth. Our relationship was going perfectly great. I love her, and I think she loves me back by the way she hugs and kisses me passionately.

We sat down on some rocks after we got tired of walking. Annabeth layed her head on my shoulder, as I played with her blond curls. A few minutes passed and I lifted her head up. I saw her eyes glowing in the moonlight, they didn't look like they wanted to kill me, and that's good, but they looked happy.

I leaned in closer to her face, she did to. "I love you, Seaweed brain." She whispered.

We were only inches apart when a shout rang out.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth, come here, for a minute!"

I recognized the voice as Thalia's. Thinking that ignoring her wasn't a good idea, She being a hunter and all that, I stood up, and helped Annabeth to her feet.

As we walked closer to Thalia she started speaking. "You guys should really get a room." She smirked and lead us to the beach.

Grover, Nico, and the Stolls were sitting around a little campfire. "Hey guys, I went and fetch them. Nico tell me what this is all about." Thalia said while sitting down next to Connor. Annabeth and I followed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just some game that my father showed me." Nico said this like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Thalia groaned, while the rest of them got worried look on their faces.

Now I was worried. I kept quiet so he could continue. Maybe It wasn't that bad. But It was hard to believe myself because Annabeth had told me that when Nico said those words, create and excuse and run away. She didn't told me what happened.

I wasn't there because I had decided to go to school for my eleventh grade which, I'm still shocked, I passed.

Grover looked at Annabeth, so did I. She shook her head, maybe giving Nico another chance.

"It's called, 'who can be the bravest?' and it's about..."

"We don't have to find dead people's heart or anything like that, right?" Annabeth interrupted. I gulped.

Nico smiled and shook with silent laughter, which freaked me out a little, you know he being the son of the God of death. "No, and I'm sorry about that, I guess I didn't find it as disturbing as you guys did. Anyway, this is obviously a game to find out who is the bravest demigod here."

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"Well dad made me face my fear, it was horrible. And since I know everyone's fear..." He trailed off but smirked.

'Oh gods.' Was the only thing I could think of.

"Why would we play this?" Grover asked.

"My father says that if you succeed at conquering your fear, battles would be much easier."

"Good point."

"So are you guys in?" Nico asked excitement flowing through his veins.

I nodded, which Grover did too.

"Of course!" Travis and Connor yelled at once.

"Yeah I'm in." Thalia said

"I don't know about this guys, I think is a bad idea."

I looked at Annabeth and was about to say, it would be fine, but Thalia talked first.

"Oh c'mon Annabeth do something more interesting that doing blue prints of houses in your cabin all day."

"Ok, fine."

"Perfect, now lets begin!" Nico said. He may be the youngest but is the scariest one, well maybe Annabeth.

"How exactly do you start this game?" I asked.

I was a bit nervous, but hey who wasn't?

"Well we need to pick the first person to face their fears, then there's no turning back, unless something really bad happens." Nico answered, then added, "Ok, who wants to go first?"

Nobody answered.

"Oh what the heck, i'll go." Thalia said in a lets-get-this-over-with tone.

"Ok Thalia, perfect, I know that your biggest fear..." He paused, then continued, "Are hights, ironic, isn't it?"

Thalia eyes widened and she let out a shocked whimper. But she nodded, trying to look brave, but failed miserably.

Nico stood up. "What are you gonna do? You choose or we choose."

"I-I'm gonna, g-go mount-tain climb-bing." She stuttered.

Nico nodded and stood up, in a couple of minutes we were all trailing behind him. It was kind of awkward the way he leaded us like we were new campers or something.

We went into the woods and he stopped.

"Ok guys grab my hands." And we did and we shadow traveled. First we were near Thalia's tree, now we were in a rocky place. It had a few mountains that were really tall, but looked like they could fall at any moment. And the sky was grey.

Thalia gave a whimper again and asked. "Wait, h-how am I-I gonna climb-b it?"

"That's up to you." Nico said tiredly and sat on the ground.

I sat down to, like the rest. Thalia looked at me, for the first time I saw fear in those blue eyes. I felt horrible.

Thalia turned around and went closer to the mountain. Then she took her knife and used it to start climbing.

Thalia's Pov:

I was shocked that I was actually going to do this. I took out my knife to keep at steady hold in the rocky mountain. When I left the plain ground, I didn't dare to look down.

I kept going, I was a hunter, I was not gonna show weakness. But I finally looked down.

I automatically started shaking. I was higher than I thought. But I managed to keep going. That was until I heard thunder in the distance. 'Oh great!' I thought to myself.

It started raining, and I couldn't see what was under me anymore. What if they left, or maybe it was a prank to see if I was really brave or something. Where the hunters behind this? I started panicking, then I figured I was slipping in the mud. I was gonna fall.

I prayed to my father, Zeus, to help me. But I guess it didn't work. I was about to call Artemis. But suddenly I forgot what I was suppose to be doing and started screaming for help. Then my knife gave up and I fell.

Percy's Pov:

I was scared, because It started raining and that would just make it worse. Thalia could fall at any moment, so I was eyeing the mountain, and the little river forming with the rain.

I heard Thalia scream. Annabeth stood up and gave me the do-something-already look. But she also looked dead worried.

I concentrated hard and prayed that my father would help me on this one. With the awkward feeling in my gut, I saw the water rise and like just in timing I saw Thalia falling.

Annabeth screamed my name, Nico was shocked in the spot, Grover fainted, and the Stolls just looked at me.

I managed to grab her with the water and place her steadily in the ground. Out of breath, I ran towards her with the others.

Thalia was crying violently, I was surprised she hadn't hurt herself. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I knew this wasn't I good idea!" Screamed Annabeth, "What were you thinking!" She started walking toward Nico, each step a scowl.

"Annabeth." Thalia called. Which was ignored.

"I don't know why I agreed in the first place!"

"Annabeth! I'm fine!" Thalia shouted, "And thanks Percy."

"Don't mention it." I said.

She stood up and went over Annabeth. "It's not Nico's fault, I volunteered to do the dare and I suggested the mountain climbing."

Annabeth nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry Nico, for shouting at you."

"It's okay. Lets just get back. Are you sure you okay Thalia?" She nodded. "Actually I do feel stronger, like I could take down a minotaur all by myself." We laughed, Thalia woke Grover up, and went back to camp.

We landed back on the forest.

"How long we've been away?" I asked. Everybody shrugged, except Annabeth.

"Like two and a half-hours. Everybody must be worried about our sudden disappearance."

"Hey, we're not done playing." Nico said.

"Yeah, but I feel like eating." Connor said.

"Fine."

We walked towards the dinning pavilion. "PERCY!" I turned around and saw Chiron coming towards me. "Where have all of you been?"

"We went to the beach, then the woods, and now here." Travis answered.

"Well when we were looking for you, we didn't find you."

"That's because we were playing hide and seek. What? Just because we're all grown up, doesn't mean we can't play with Nico." Travis said patting Nico's hair. Which was awarded with a glare from Nico. Travis stopped what he was doing.

Chiron nodded and left. We ate in our tables and after that Nico summoned us, again.

In our way to the beach he asked, "So, who's next?"

"Why don't you go next death boy?" Thalia suggested. Nico looked at her, then nodded. "Okay. I can do it again."

"May I ask, Do what again?" Connor asked.

"Go to a circus and talk with... Clowns."

"Your scared of clowns?" Grover laughed. Nico nodded. "Yeah so what? At least my fear isn't bunnies."

I saw Grover gulp and his eyes widened.

"Ok at least it's not an intense quest. Let's go." Annabeth said, "And I'll drive to Vegas, no more shadow traveling."

We all nodded. "Good but we can just disappear without warning again."

"Leave it to us." Travis said pointing at his brother and himself.

"Get it over with, I'll go start the car." Annabeth said. We followed her until she stopped in front of Thalia's tree. Minutes later the Stolls joined us.

"Ready? What did you tell Chiron?"

"We are going to watch a movie, then eat some ice cream, then go to a beach, then come back."

"Which beach?" I asked, and received a smack behind my head. "Hey! What was that for?" I turned to Annabeth.

"We are not going to a beach, Seaweed Brain. It's a lie so we can get to Vegas, without people getting worried."

"Right, but can we still get ice cream afterwards?" I teased. She rolled her eyes. And we trailed behind her towards the blue BMW.

When we finally got in, which we really didn't fit comfortably, Annabeth drove, while Thalia and the Stolls wouldn't stop singing, I still have no idea how Grover was peacefully sleeping, Nico and I just sat there surprisingly quiet. I figured that Nico was scared, but what was wrong with me, why wasn't I talking. I wanted to say something, but I felt really uncomfortable. I groaned.

"What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked, turning off the radio.

"Hey! We were singing here!" Thalia, Travis, and Connor yelled.

"Can you lower a window?" I asked.

"Are you feeling ok?" Annabeth asked, "Your shaking."

I realized that I was shaking, Annabeth did lower the window and I let the air hit my face. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you don't look so good kelp face." Thalia said. I nodded, "It's hot in here."

Travis put a hand on my forehead. "I think he's getting a fever."

"I'm fine." I repeated closing my eyes.

"Annabeth your making him dizzy, let me drive." Thalia smirked.

"No, you'll make it worse. Percy do you want to stop?"

I shook my head,"No the faster we get there the better. And Nico I can't breathe." I said pushing him to the side.

"It's not my fault we're all cramped in here!"

"Actually it is." Connor said.

"Shut up, we're almost there!" Annabeth shouted.

We did and Thalia was about to turn the radio on but received an annoyed glare from Annabeth and she stopped.

Hours passed and I think I fell asleep because when we arrived Travis woke me up with water, I woke up from the coldness of the water because I didn't get wet.

I literally jumped out of the car and followed the group go the circus tent. Nico was shaking all the way. But at least Grover seemed excited.

"Oh boy, I love the circus!" Grover said.

Nico grimaced, "I'm not a fan."

We sat down on the chairs not to high nor to low. Nico was shaking violently now, I thought he could faint at any moment.

The show started, and every time clowns came out. Nico sobbed in Thalia's shirt. "Feels good to be on this side, now you know how it feels twice." She half whispered, half chuckled. Thalia dared Nico to go and volunteer for the show. It took a lot of will power but he managed.

The show was over and Nico somehow controlled his emotions. I decided to give him candy, which was a very bad idea. His eyes grew big, and they sparkled. That's right I got a smack in the head from Annabeth.

Now Nico wouldn't shut up but on the bright side it wasn't my turn on the game, it was Grover's. I decided I was driving this time. Annabeth and Thalia complained at first but I manage to convince them.

Annabeth got the seat next to mine when we got to the car. Thalia wanted to sing with Travis and Connor again so I turned the radio up. I drove us back to camp. Annabeth glanced once or twice at me every five minutes. But I was my usual self. I wouldn't shut up. Nico was jumping in the back singing. I was having a deep conversation with Annabeth, but she was looking at the window, she was probably scared that I would crash the car. But we got there with no harm.

We arrived late, it was dark.

"Maybe we should continue the game tomorrow, Nico. You need to control yourself. "I told Nico.

"What are you talking about, can't you see I'm wide awake, not a bit sleepy. Hey wanna race? Or Grover are you gonna face the bunnies now?" Then he started jumping like a bunny.

"Thalia, Annabeth, a little help over here."

Thalia did her the job of calming Nico down, but thank the gods, we can sleep now. I walked towards my cabin. Since it was late I changed and went to bed, I'll take a bath tomorrow.

In my bed, I wondered what my biggest fear was, yeah I feared a lot. But what if it was something stupid? I let the thoughts drift away as I slept.

I was awoken by a knock on the door and a shout of my name. I figured it must be Nico. I got up and opened the door. I was right it was Nico. "Hey Percy, why aren't you ready? We're continuing the game remember?"

"I just woke, be right back." I said as i closed the door. I went to the bathroom and took a bath. I then put on my camp half-blood t-shirt and some jeans.

As I went outside I saw grover in a bunny suit on the floor feeding a real bunny carrots. His face told me that he was holding screams, and could faint at any moment.

"Percy, you finally arrived." Thalia said looking at me.

I nodded and changed the subject quickly, "How long does he has to stay like that?"

"Like thirty seconds more." Thalia replied, then added, "I really don't like this game."

I went over to Annabeth who was glaring at Nico, which hadn't noticed yet. "Hey wise girl." I whispered in her ear. She turned around and smiled, giving me a kiss.

"Ok, Grover you can..." Nico was cut out by Grover jumping and running the heck out of there screaming. Which brought the attention of most of the campers and they started laughing.

"I'll go next." Annabeth said.

"If you say so." Nico replied, "But first we need to find Grover."

I looked around and saw Connor and Travis smiling at a camera. "You guys recorded him, didn't you?" I asked. They nodded, I rolled my eyes.

Thalia and Annabeth went looking for Grover while the rest of us just stood there. I felt bad for Grover and honestly I wanted to kill Nico for doing this, maybe I didn't but Grover did, I could feel it. Stupid empathy link!

After like felt like hours the girls were back with a back-to-normal Grover.

"Perfect, Annabeth get ready!" Nico shouted. Some Apollo kids looked at him a bit weird. "What?" He asked them. They turned and continued what they were doing.

"Everybody knows Annabeth's biggest fear are spiders." Thalia said.

Annabeth flinched, and I hugged her for more comfort. "I don't know what to do." She mumbled loud enough.

Nico looked at her for a few seconds before saying, "Annabeth you don't have to fight the spider, how about you being in a room with a spider. You can't kill the spider. Even if it decides to crawl on your hand, leg, well you get the point."

"Fair enough." Connor said.

Annabeth nodded. I hugged her again. She was shaking, I couldn't do anything right now. I didn't want to see Annabeth scared, but it was part of the game, so I had to.

Nico lead us to the, Hephaestus cabin? "Nico what are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is the most dirtiest cabin, well theres Ares cabin too but, you know, Ares. There must be a spider around here somewhere." Nico knocked on the cabin door.

A son of Hephaestus opened the door, I figured he was working and we interrupted him, since he was sweating and covered with dirt.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if they're spiders in here."

The boy laughed, "Lots." He said. Nico stood there for a moment, embarrased.

"Do you want one?"

"Yes, please." Nico responded.

A minute passed and Nico had a spider on a cup and we were heading to my cabin. It turns out my cabin is the only available place to let Annabeth and the spider for a while since I didn't had much valuable stuff.

Annabeth's Pov:

I entered Percy's cabin. Light came from the windows, that's a good sign, I thought to myself.

I saw Nico put the bowl down, I jumped toward Percy's bed immediately. "Relax Annabeth, it's just a little spider." Nico said.

I glared at him. "I'll be going now." And so he went leaving me and the little monster alone. I found my bravery and got out of the bed. The spider started moving towards me. I ran to the other side of the room, I was to scared to even scream.

The spider kept following me. I was next to the drawer when I didn't see it anymore. But I feel a tingling sensation in my hand. Not daring to look I start sobbing. I managed then to get the spider off without killing it before running to the door and knocked.

Percy's Pov:

Nico entered with Annabeth first then when he came out he told us to wait outside, much to my relief. I didn't hear Annabeth scream but I did hear a lot of quick footsteps. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Nico get me out of here! It's going to kill me!" Annabeth shouted through the keyhole. I could tell she was crying, she finally lost it. She started kicking the door. I reached to the door saying, "Don't break the door. Don't break the door."

Nico laughed at my face, I laughed too I can't believe I care about the door. But I opened the door. Annabeth came running out, and seconds later the spider.

"Aren't you a smart one?" Nico said picking it up. "Can I keep him?"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

I watched as Annabeth ran to her cabin whimpering, I of course ran after her. "Annabeth!" I called over and over. She closed the door on my face when I got there. But it was opened again. "What did you do this time?" Asked a half-sister of Annabeth's.

"Trust me, it wasn't me." I said quickly.

"Oh seaweed brain, I'm sorry." Came the voice of Annabeth she went and hugged me, her half-sister forgotten. "It's ok."

"I didn't mean to throw the door at your face, I'm a little stressed out and..." I kissed her. She smacked me in the back of my head but I could see her blushing. I smiled at her. "What was that for?"

"For being a seaweed brain."

"Very funny." I mocked, which earned me a kiss which I gladly returned. "There are you happy now?"

I nodded stupidly.

"C'mon", I said, "I think is Connor's turn." And we headed back to the others. Now I was wondering what could the Stolls fear most. I mean its not every day that you see the best pranksters in camp half blood get scared.

"Ok," Nico started saying while we approached, "Who goes next?" Like Annabeth predicted Connor raised his hand. "I'll go after him." Travis said.

"Do you by chance have the same fears?" Thalia asked. Nico looked at them. "Yeah they do."

"Wow how come we never knew that?" Connor asked. Travis shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you even know what's your biggest fear?" Annabeth asked. "Not everybody here knows their biggest fear, Annabeth." Nico said.

"Yeah, I'm not excited for my turn." I mumbled loud enough. Annabeth punched my arm playfully.

"You guys fear the dark?" Nico suddenly asked.

The Stolls shrugged. "I've never been in a dark room, you see in the Hermes cabin there's always lite coming from phones, computers, or TV." Travis explained. Connor nodding in agreement.

"We'll have to test it. I mean Luke feared the dark." Thalia said rather quickly, then blushed.

"Ok lets go, but don't get to exited." Nico warned the brothers. "You're going in separate rooms." The Stolls just shrugged again.

"I have this basement near my cabin, it's pretty dark in there if I remove the lantern." Nico said heading towards his cabin.

"Wait I think we should put them in there together, since its their first time in there. For safety reasons." Grover suggested.

Nico stopped in front of the trapdoor and sighed, "Fine. Just let me get the lamp ok, and some stuff."

"Why?" I asked. "Isn't obvious, Seaweed Brain? Nico doesn't want the Stolls to steal anything of his." Annabeth said.

Nico chuckled, "Actually I was bringing them from entertainment, but yeah that too." He climbed down.

Like two minutes later Nico came back with a bag in his hands. We helped him up. "It's pitched black down there. Are you sure you can take it?" He looked at the Stolls, which nodded and started going down. Then Nico closed the trap door.

Travis Pov:

I was first, Connor was coming behind me. I could still see the light from the trap door. As soon as Connor was right next to me, I heard the trapdoor close and we were left alone in darkness.

At first I wasn't that scared until. I tripped and could hear Connor trying to figure what happened. "I'm okay I just fell."

"Dude I can't see anything, what if there's something down here!" Connor said.

Then I thought of every scary thing that Nico must have in here. "If something moves, we scram." I looked for Connor with my hands outstretched.

"AHHH!"

"Connor where are you?!" I noticed my hands were shaking. "Are you ok?"

"I fell, I hurt my arm. Travis, I'm bleeding!"

"Where are you? Can you follow my voice?" I decided I didn't want to walk anymore.

"I won't move from here! I don't want more bruises! Try to find a light switch or call Nico." He finished talking when his voice cracked and I could hear sobbing. I tried to remember where the trapdoor was and walked toward it. After two minutes I found the stairs. I climbed and knocked like ten times before someone opened it.

Percy's Pov:

It took ten minutes until we heard knocks on the trapdoor. Nico was the first one to get there and open it. I thought that the Stolls were gonna come out and say something like, 'Nice try', 'That didn't work', or 'Hey we found this really cool stuff down there'. But what I saw was a trembling Travis, he was sweating and pale, like he was gonna faint any minute now.

"Where's Connor?" Nico asked.

"He fell and hurt his a-arm. He told me he won't m-move from there." At that Nico nodded and went through the trapdoor. After Annabeth helped Travis go to the Big House, I went after Nico. The lights were on and Nico was helping Connor up, when I got down there. Connor had blood all over his left arm and he was crying. I felt really bad right now.

"I think you cut yourself with this picture frame when you fell." Nico said while holding a small metal picture frame with a picture of him and Bianca. The glass was broken.

"I'm sorry, I ruined it." Connor whispered loud enough for us to hear. "It's ok, it's fixable after all. It's your arm you should be worrying about." Nico said.

"Nothing some nectar wouldn't cure."

"I'll clean the mess, you guys go to the big house, I'll meet you there." I said. They left.

It took me about five minutes to clean all the glass shards and the blood, after that I headed out turning off the light behind me. Everybody was at the big house entrance, except the Stolls.

"Wait a minute..."

Nico smirked he knew what I was thinking. It was my turn. "Don't worry we need to wait until the Stolls come out. "I'm still doomed..." I seemed to entered a trance. I was staring at the wall behind Annabeth, she turned around and then nudged me. Which I think brought me back to earth. "Sorry, can you tell me which is my biggest fear?" I asked.

"Well, your claustrophobic." I nodded, maybe it wasn't that bad. "And when your in a tight space, thoughts of death fill your mind..." I closed my eyes remembering the last time. "Um and you think of all your loved ones dying." I winced, "Yeah it's been a long time since I've thought of that." "And then you start freaking out..."

"Enough!" Annabeth hugged me, her cheek was wet. I could tell she was scared.

"Wait, I don't want Percy to suffer." Thalia said. "It's ok, I've been through worse things. I just don't like watching my friends suffer, but I know your fine and that gives me strength." I said smiling and hugging Annabeth tighter.

"Thats the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

I saw Connor and Travis smiling at me, Nico looked almost regretful off even starting the game, Grover was in tears too, and Thalia was in war with herself deciding if she should hug me or not. I could tell with her movements.

"Let's get this over with."

Nico guided us back to my cabin, which he asked permission this time to use. We entered the cabin it was good to be back.

"If you want to do this the fastest way possible just get in there now, I'll open it in three minutes." He said pointing at the closet. But I could see in his eyes he just wanted to get it over with. "And Percy if you do this I think you win the game." I laughed and got in the closet.

I sat down on the floor and cleared my head, but I had a hard time concentrating. I thought about Annabeth, her hair, her eyes, everything. I imagined us walking together in the beach, then we went for a swim, then i didn't saw her, she drowned.

"No." I whispered, I cleared my head again but it got worse I saw Thalia actually hitting the ground when she fell. Blood everywhere.

I shook my head one more time, I noticed that I was panting, which was making me sweat, how long has it been already? I checked my clock only one minute and forty seconds to go.

I closed my eyes which made me think of the picture of Bianca and her death. Snap out of it Percy!

I took a long breath and let it out. I just wanted to get out, I thought of my mom and Grover in that car crash when we were running away from the Minotaur. I couldn't take it, I stood up and was about to knock on the door, but it opened.

I saw Annabeth in front of me, she grabbed my hand and kissed me, Then I let a tear fall, which made Annabeth cry too. I cried and hugged everyone in the room in a group hug.

"Wow, Percy. I never thought seeing you like this would gurt so much." Nico said. "I think you won since it qctuqlly went quite well."

"No Nico, I didn't win, we all did. I've never seen so many brave people in my life and I'm proud that those are my friends." At that everybody hugged eachother stronger. Even Aphrodite could detect this kind of love from olympus.

_Fin_


End file.
